truebloodhbofandomcom-20200213-history
True Death
True Death is a term for any immortal being that has been put to death, once and for all. There are different means of destroying an immortal creature. Vampires Vampires are able to be put to death in a few ways: * Staking - When you stake a vampire in the heart, you have to do it either fast, which will result in them being blown up very fast. Or you have to do it very slow, which will cause their face to crack and "implode." *Decapitation - If you decapitate a Vampire, they will die instantly. *Extreme Burning - A vampire can heal themselves from a burn quickly depending on their age. But if they are exposed to too much fire, they will die. *Exsanguination - Is taking all of the blood from a Vampire and emptying it from their body. *Sunlight - When a Vampire is in the sun, or even out in a house during the sun, they will instantly start to burn. Depending on their age, they will burn quickly. When a Vampire "willingly" goes in the sun, it's termed "Meeting the Sun." *UV Light - UV Light will burn the Vampire, but it won't kill them on the spot. Long exposure to it, will kill them. Maenads Maenads are hard to kill, because they have "evolved" past death. The only true way to kill a Maenad, is to show them that the "God Who Comes" has "came." When he "comes" they are willing to sacrifice themselves for the benefit of the God. They are only vulnerable then, and can't be killed by any other means. Vampires who have meet the True Death (Pre-Season 1) - Lilith - "Met the Sun" - Roman Master - Decapitated by Godric -Don Santiago - Met the Sun, while under a curse. (Season 1) - Diane Hardwicke - Burned to Death. - Malcolm Beaumarchais - Burned to Death. - Liam McKnight - Burned to Death. - Longshadow - Staked - Eddie Fournier - Staked (Season 2) - Stan Baker - "Staked" - Paolo - "Staked" - Catharine - "Staked" - Godric - Met the Sun (Season 3) - Lorena Kraisiki - Staked by Sookie. - Magister - Decapitated by Russell Edgington - Talbot Angelis - Staked by Eric Northman - Franklin Mott - Staked/shot by Jason Stackhouse (Season 4) - Sophie Anne Leclerq - Staked/Shot by AVL Snipers - YouTube Vampire - Staked by Bill Compton's guards - Louis Patino - Staked by Bill Compton - Beulah Carter - Met the Sun, while under Marine Stonebrook's spell - Blackburn - Staked by Nan Flanagan with Chopsticks - Kirsch - Thrown into "sun" wall, by Bill Compton - Duprez - Killed while fighting Bill Compton - Nan Flanagan - Staked by Bill Compton (Season 5) - Hayes - Staked by Nora Gainsbourough - Cat Ingerslev - Shot by AVL Snipers - Cat Ingerslev's guards - Shot by AVL Snipers as-well - Alexander Drew - Staked by Roman Zimojic - Roman Zimojic - Staked by Russell Edgington - Dieter Braun - Decapitated by Russell Edgington - Mike Spencer - Staked by Sookie Stackhouse - Molly - Staked by "iStake" by Bill Compton - Elijah Stromer - Decapitated by Tara Thornton - Kibwe Akinjide - Decapitated by Bill Compton - Russell Edgington - Staked by Eric Northman! - Rosalyn Harris - Decapitated by Sam Merlotte - Chelsea - Staked/Shot by Jason Stackhouse - Numerous AVL Guards - Jason & Nora-Eric - Salome Agrippa - Staked by Bill Compton - Bill Compton - Drank Lilith's blood, exploded and returned as "Bilith." Maenads (Season 2) - Maryann Forester - Killed by Sam Merlotte.